Le ciel est bleu
by Cear Grishka
Summary: Aujourd'hui je pends mon crayon et je dessine. Et demain ça sera pareil.
Ce OS est tiré d'une fanfic que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a un moment et que j'ai arrêté d'écrire, peut-être qu'un jour je la terminerais, je l'aimais bien.

* * *

Aujourd'hui je pends mon crayon et je dessine. Et demain ça sera pareil.

Même sans mes yeux.

"De quelle couleur est le ciel aujourd'hui ?"

"Il est bleu, il est toujours bleu."

Et tu m'en veux de poser la question, je sais bien, mais j'ai toujours besoin de savoir, alors je dessine un ciel bleu. Et des yeux verts, parce que c'est comme ça que je m'en souviens.

Tu ne dis rien, sauf pour m'indiquer les couleurs, je les ai triées avec toi hier, mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui c'est différent.

"Il est juste bleu ?"

"Oui."

Et je sens l'odeur amère des souvenirs, tu vas me montrer, encore une fois, alors je fermes les yeux, peut-être que je verrais moins que je ne le peux déjà. Et je vois, je vois le ciel rouge, je vois la pluie noire, je vois les yeux verts.

Alors je prends une nouvelle feuille et je dessine uniquement des yeux verts.

Puis j'oublie déjà ces yeux et je dessine des cieux bleus.

Demain c'est pareil.

Mais demain le ciel est gris.

"De quelle couleur est le ciel aujourd'hui ?"

"De celle de la pluie."

Et même si je ne sais pas de quelle couleur est la pluie, je la dessine quand même.

Parfois tu me parles.

"C'est moche."

Enfin tu critique mes dessins.

"J'imagine qu'ils sont beaux, alors ils le sont forcément."

Et tu critique ma façon de penser.

"Idiot."

"Dixit celui qui est moi."

Mais c'est moi qui suis toi. C'est moi qui te vole des tes souvenirs, ton âme.

"J'ai hâte de disparaître."

En fait tu dis ça depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souviens. Quand j'étais enfant et que je croyais encore que tu étais mon ami imaginaire, quand mes cauchemars étaient ta réalité, quand tes souvenirs devenaient mes larmes.

Mais tu es toujours là. A me dire que mes cravates sont moches, que mon appartement est horrible, que je suis ridicule.

Et j'aime bien que tu sois là. J'aime bien savoir que si je suis fou, c'est à cause de toi, qu'il y a une raison à ça.

Il faut bien que quelqu'un se souvienne. Si ton esprit fini par me quitter, je ne verrais plus. Je ne rêverais plus. Je serais juste un toi fade qui vie vide.

Aucun de nous deux veut ça.

Ce serait perdre.

Tout.

Ma raison d'exister. Mes dessins. Ta mémoire.

"De quelle couleur est le ciel aujourd'hui ?"

"De la même foutue couleur qu'une putain de licorne !"

Parfois tu es énervé. Parce que tu t'en veux. Tu te dis que si le ciel rouge n'était pas la dernière chose que tu as vu, je ne serais ni aveugle ni obsédé par la couleur de ce foutu ciel. Mais moi j'aime ça, me dire que tu t'inquiète assez pour te reprocher des choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler.

"Bleu ?"

"Ouais. Foutu bleu..."

Moi je trouve ça drôle. Alors j'espère que tu resteras avec moi pour toujours, même si c'est égoïste par que je sens que tu souffre d'être attaché à moi sans rien pouvoir y changer. Peut-être qu'un jour, on sera deux âmes qui iront hanter un idiot aveugle, et pourquoi pas, paraplégique obsédé par la couleur du ciel.

"De quelle couleur est le ciel aujourd'hui ?"

"Jaune."

"Jaune ?"

"Ouais, foutu soleil."

Je n'ai jamais vu le soleil, sauf dans mes rêves, dans tes souvenirs. Il est beau. Alors aujourd'hui je dessine un soleil.

Et demain ce n'est pas pareil. Demain je sors.

Demain j'enfile des vêtements, horribles vêtements selon toi, mais je suis d'accord, ton uniforme est bien mieux que mes tenues. Demain tu me dis d'éviter ce poteau, juste devant, de m'arrêter, le bonhomme est rouge, de m'écarter un peu, cette femme ne regarde pas où elle va.

Et demain je ne vois rien mais toi si, et tu me le montreras, demain soir, dans mes rêves.

Tu me prête tes yeux, quand je ferme les miens.

Et demain soir, dans mes rêve, je revois ceux d'autres personnes. Des personnes de tes souvenirs.

Je vois cette femme qui m'est presque rentrée dedans, je la vois, elle et ses yeux. Et même si toi tu ne t'en souviens pas parce que tu m'as cédé tes souvenirs, moi je me souviens. Je me souviens de son écharpe rouge et de son dédain. Je me souviens de ses insultes. De sa dévotion aux yeux verts aussi. Alors je te raconte le demain de demain.

"Mikasa."

Et tu hausse les épaules, au fond tu t'en fiches, ce ne sont plus tes souvenirs, ils ne t'appartiennent plus depuis que je les ai vu, ils m'appartiennent. Et même si dans le fond, toi et moi sommes la même personne, que nous partageons la même âme, nous ne partageons pas la même existence. Nous sommes des étrangers et c'est là que tu m'en veux d'être toi et de m'avoir donner tes souvenirs. C'est là que tu regrettes de m'avoir tout cédé en souhaitant oublier.

Tu deviens personne.

Avant, tes souvenirs faisait de toi quelqu'un, maintenant que j'ai tes souvenir je deviens toi et tu deviens rien. Pas moi, on n'échange pas. Tu me donnes juste. C'est ce qui me rends fou, je finis par croire que je suis toi, quelques fois, quand tu restes silencieux trop longtemps, je me mets à attendre qu'Erwin débarque pour une réunion, ou je fixe le vide que je ne vois pas en m'imaginant face à un Titan. Mais c'est juste tes souvenirs, mes rêves, ton existence qui s'efface au profit de la mienne.

Ça, ça me fait de la peine. Et peur un peu. Mais je continue de me croire raisonné. Parce que tu continue de me répondre.

"De quelle couleur est le ciel aujourd'hui ?"

"Il fait noir, c'est la nuit"

"De quelle couleur est le ciel aujourd'hui ?"

"Il fait gris, il va y avoir de l'orage."

"De quelle couleur est le ciel aujourd'hui ?"

"Je suis pas une foutue station météo."

"De quelle couleur est le ciel aujourd'hui ?"

"De la même couleur que celui d'hier."

"De quelle couleur est le ciel aujourd'hui ?"

"Éclipse."

"De quelle couleur est le ciel aujourd'hui ?"

"Bleu."

"De quelle couleur est le ciel aujourd'hui ?"

"Arrêtes."

Tu ne me demandes pas souvent d'arrêter. Seulement quand tu as rêvé toi aussi. Ça ne t'arrive presque jamais, tu as peur de te souvenir alors tu ne te souviens plus, mais de temps en temps tu te souviens sans faire exprès. A cause de moi. De mes dessins.

Aujourd'hui je dessine. Ce ne sera pas parfait, pas vraiment vrai, pas ce que tout le monde voit mais ce que j'imagine. Demain ce sera pareil.

Et aujourd'hui, le ciel est rouge. Parce que je l'ai vu, cette nuit.

Le ciel est rouge à travers mes larmes.

C'est le sang. Je sais bien que c'est le sang, mais le ciel à l'air rouge.

Mais les yeux restent verts.

"Capitaine ?"

"Eren, de quelle couleur est le ciel ?"

"Bleu, pourquoi cette question ?"

"Pour ne pas l'oublier."


End file.
